Security measurements for protection of passengers and staff members are increasingly required in recent years, in particular for vehicles transporting a larger number of passengers, such as aircrafts, trains, ships, or coaches. For example, in trains, and also in aircrafts, the operating staff members, such as a train driver or the pilots, are separated from the cabin, and thus the passengers, by a lockable door. To provide an improved protection against terrorist attacks, for example, the doors closing off a cockpit have mostly been replaced by bulletproof door constructions in the last ten years. Thus, the pilots are protected against hostile action, resulting from passengers on-board the aircraft inside the cabin space. Similar is known for trains, in particular for high-speed trains. Despite large efforts in security check measurements, ahead of embarking the vehicle, the risk of dangerous and hostile situations on-board the vehicle still exists. For example, in order to provide improved security levels in aircrafts, so-called sky marshals are present during the flight, for example for intervening in an aggressive scenario caused by one or several passengers. However, it has been shown that the presence of sky marshals means economic disadvantages, namely by occupying a valuable seat space, and also by the personnel costs for the sky marshal.
In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.